Sally Acorn's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: Sally and Bunnie are walking in the Great Forest, which she finds a weird colored acorn on the grass. She eats it and then...well, why don't you read and find out? Thanks to Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus for the idea and inspiration.
1. Chapter 1

**Sally Acorn's Farting Problem**

by Yoshizillas-Fan

Have you ever read Yoshizilla Rhedosaurus' fanfics? The ones about the girl farting problems? Well he hasn't made one about Sally Acorn, so I did one for him. :) Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

One day on Mobius, while Sonic was out fighting the evil Robotnik, Sally Acorn and Bunnie Rabbot were exploring the Great Forest.

"He thinks he can defeat Robotnik all by himself!" said Sally as she talked to Bunnie. "He finally believes he can go up against an army of SWATbots without any help from me or his friends."

"Well good for him." replied Bunnie. "If he can handle himself out there, I reckon he can stop Robotnik's plans by himself."

"Yeah...you're right Bunnie. I'm just worried that he might-" before she could finish her sentence, both girls came across what happened to be a bronze colored acorn on the grass.

"Hey Bunnie, look!" Sally pointed at the weird looking acorn.

"Yeah I know, there's plenty more out there like that there one." Bunnie replied.

"I know. But this one looks good!" Sally went to pick up the weird colored acorn, then she ate it, and let out a loud belch before patting her stomach. As she did this, someone was chuckling behind the bushes. It was Snively, Robotnik's assistant and nephew whom Robotnik always treats like crap.

"Hehe. Wait until Robotnik hears about this! This'll not only teach her to mess with us, but it will show Uncle Robotnik that I can be useful!" Snively whispered to himself. "Besides, I'm tired of him treating me like crap."

Meanwhile, back with the girls:

"Sally! Y'all don't even know where that's been! Ya'll can't just take something y'all found on the ground and eat it!" Bunnie said. "It could be poisonous!"

"Oh relax, Bunnie! I know what I'm doing!"

Back in the bushes, Robotnik called Snively on his video watch. "Snively! Where the hell are you! Sonic is only his way here to stop my evil plan and he's wiped out most of my SWATbot army!"

"I'm sorry sir. I'm in the Great Forest right now. I want to tell you that Sally-"

"I DON'T GIVE A CRAP WHAT YOU ARE DOING! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE NOW!" screamed Robotnik.

"Y-y-y-yes sir!" Snively said, shivering in fear. And so he went.

Back with Sally and Bunnie, both girls were walking back to Knothole village when Sally's stomach started growling as she placed her hands on it.

"What's wrong Sally? You hungry or somethin'?"

"Why would I be, Bunnie? I just ate."

Then as she rubbed her stomach, she accidently let out a loud fart, which startled her and made her blush in embarrassment.

"Excuse you." Bunnie said to her.

Then, Sally's big, sexy exposed butt lets out another loud toot that lasted 3 seconds. "Excuse me!" Sally said. "I don't know where that came from." Then she let out a cute little poot, followed by a powerful blast of gas (which was as loud as a tuba) that caused a nearby tree to rot and fall over, crushing and killing some nearby creatures.

"Geez what is wrong with you, girl?" Bunnie said, surprised. "That's very unladylike of y'all!"

"I'm sorry Bunnie! I can't control it! I don't know why I'm gassy all of a sudden!"

Before she could say anything else, Sally lets out 3 more loud, gassy farts in a row. Each one loud and smelly enough to kill a plant. How will she put up with this?


	2. Chapter 2

Snively goes back to Robotnik's lair. There, Robotnik has captured Sonic and has hanged him by his arms and legs.

"You're late! Where the fu- were you!" he yelled at his nephew's face.

"Sir, I wanted to tell you that I did something to Sally that I thought would make me more useful." he said.

"Really? What did you do?" he said in a grouchy voice.

"You'll never get away with this, RoBUTTnik!" Sonic said trying to free himself, but failing.

"Shut up!" said RoBUTTnik. (lol XD) "And you! The narrator of this fanfic, don't make fun of my name either!" he said, breaking the fourth wall.

"Sir, why'd you have to break the fourth wall?" said Snively.

"Just tell me what you did to Sally that would make you 'useful'". Said Robotnik, putting air quotes around 'useful'.

"All right. Here's what I did..." began Snively.

Meanwhile back at the Great Forest, Sally's big butt farted more big ones, causing all the wildlife behind her to wilt, rot and die out.

"I told y'all not to eat that funny looking acorn Sally! Now you're destroying the environment! We gotta get'cha to the hospital, fast!" Bunnie said, Sally farting the whole time.

"I'm really sorry, Bunnie! But I couldn't help myself! And now I can't help myself!" Sally said, letting out another loud 10 second poot that was actually louder than a tuba and foghorn combined, causing all the trees behind her to fall down and catch fire.

"We gotta get'cha out of here, now!" Bunnie grabbed Sally's hand and ran to Knothole village as Sally pooted and tooted with every step she took. Each one being loud, smelly and strong enough to knock down the trees nearby.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Robotnik's lair:

"So you're telling me that you put out an acorn for Sally to eat, and you tell me that this acorn will poison her and kill her?" Robotnik said.

"Yes sir." said Snively, shivering and afraid he'll get yelled at again. But instead, Robotnik said:

"Good work, nephew! You can be useful after all!" the evil doctor patted him on the head. "With the princess of Mobius gone, I'm one step closer to finally taking over Mobius!"

"But you were defeated and put out in the last episode of the show!" Sonic said, still hanged.

"SHUT UP!" the doctor yelled at Sonic. "I'm back now and there's nothing you can do about it!" he said.

"You can't make me shut up! And what have you done to Sally!" he said. Snively took one of his socks and shoved it into Sonic's mouth. "Mmmmm-mmmmmmmmMMM!" was all he could say.

"None of your business, stupid hedgehog!" he said.

"Snively! I want you to bring Sally over here now! It will amuse me to see her die in front of Sonic. Then the world of Mobius will be mine!" he said, laughing evilly afterwards.

"MMMMMMMMMM!" said Sonic with a sock still lodged in his mouth.

"Yes sir!" Snively said with his hand to his forehead like an obedient soldier. Then he went out to find Sally and her big, sexy, and very gassy butt.


	3. Chapter 3

Snively went back to the Great Forest and he saw a bunch of dead trees, plants and animals.

"Hmmm...I don't know what happened here. But whatever. Robotnik told me I had to find Sally."

Robotnik's nephew followed a row of dead vegetation that was caused by Sally's uncontrollable farts, and eventually he found Knothole village. "This is the place." he said to himself. He hid behind a tree (that wasn't destroyed by Sally's farting) so that none of the Freedom Fighters could see him. Bunnie took Sally over to Antoine and Rotor, who were also members of the freedom fighters to help her with her bad gas problem.

"Sally and Bunnie! You're back! I was worried something happened to you! I mean there was a disturbance somewhere in the Great Forest." said Rotor.

"H-h-h-hiii Sally!" said Antoine softly. For those of you who don't know, Antoine had a crush on Sally and has trouble speaking English. "How you bean, I mean, been?"

Before Sally could respond, she had the urge to fart real badly, and she tried to hold it in. "Umm...good." she said, trying to hold in her bad gas.

"Is something wong? I mean wrong?" he said.

"Uhh...no. Nothing." she said, the gas inside her building up more, making it harder to hold it in.

Bunnie rolled her eyes and sighed. "Sally found a weird colored acorn in the forest and ate it. And now I reckon she's farting all over the place! Just like Belle from Isshu."

"Oh yeah her." said Rotor, looking up to the sky. "Don't worry. I think I know how to fix this." Rotor went to his lab. Meanwhile Sally was desperate to pass the gas that she's been holding in for a while, but she knew that if she did, the entire Great Forest would be destroyed. But no matter, the gas continued to build up more and more rapidly.

"I CAN'T HOLD IT ANYMORE!" she screamed. Then Sally's big butt ripped a loud and deadly fart that blew Bunnie and Antoine back, and it also caused her furry butt to have a wet stain on it. Once her fart finished up, she let out a cute little poot to finish it up. "Sorry! I can't control my fat ass to not fart when I don't want it to!"

"Oh Sally! That was heavenly!" said Antoine, who loved the smell of Sally's bad gas, though not as much as he loved Sally.

But Bunnie didn't like the smell. She couldn't stand it. And neither could Sally herself. "Gosh, Sally! Could y'all at least control your bowels?" said Bunnie, trying to fan away the horrible smell.

Sally turned around, her butt facing the tree that Snively was hiding behind. "I'm so sorry, Bunnie! But it just won't stop!" she said, farting again, causing the wet spot on her butt to expand. "Oh man! I'm not wearing anything to cover my butt! What if I accidently shit myself?" she said, letting out 4 more loud, and smelly toots.

"Oh relax, Sally." said Bunnie. "Rotor said he'd help y'all with that. Just hang on and try to control your gas."

"Alright." said Sally. Then Sally released another big one that caused the tree behind her to rot and dissapear.

"Snively!" shouted Bunnie. "What are you doing here!"

"So that's what the acorn did to her? It was supposed to kill her! Oh man, Robotnik is going to kill me! He's going to have a PINGAS!" he said. Everyone stared at him with a confused look."

"A what?" Bunnie said.

"Never mind." replied.

"YOOOUUU!" screamed Sally, enraged while farting at the same time. "YOU DID THIS TO ME!" she screamed, her butt releasing more loud, raunchy poots, which caused one of the nearby houses to collapse on itself. She tackled Snively and crushed him with her big butt and she grunted as she let out more nasty farts in his face. Snively tried to break free, but couldn't. Sally's farts were so powerful, they shook the entire planet of Mobius.


	4. Chapter 4

Sally continued farting in Snively's face, as Bunnie and Antoine watched from behind. Bunnie caught Sally's bad wind as she plugged her nose with her mechanical arm, as Antoine took it in without another care in the world.

"Gosh, Sally! That must have been some acorn. Your butt could surely be enough to leave Mobius with a smell that will never go away!"

Then, Snively finally broke free and ran straight back to Robotnik's headquarters, as Sally ran after him, farting along the way.

Rotor came back with what was possibly a cure to Sally's bad gas problem."Ok, Sally! I finally have something that will cure you of-" he saw that Sally was gone. "You're too late, Rotor. She's gone." said Bunnie.

Meanwhile, Sally continued to run after Snively, her powerful butt releasing more and more farts that got gradually bigger, louder and smellier, causing more than 35% of the Great Forest to die out.

"We have to go help her!" said Bunnie. Then she and Rotor ran after Sally, following the sounds and the smell of her gas, and of course the lack of trees that survived Sally's gassy ass.

By the time Sally had chased Snively out of the Great Forest, more than half of it was destroyed, and any living creature within it would die from Sally's butt fumes if they breathed it. As Sally continued to chase him, an army of SWATbots got in her way, as Snively continued running. "That oughta hold her!" he said.

The SWATbots approached Sally, and had her cornered. She released another nasty poot, which caused one of the nearby SWATbots to short out and explode. "Of course!" she said. "Maybe my farts can be useful after all!" then Sally pointed her butt at the SWATbots, she grunted and released a huge fart that shook the planet, causing all the SWATbots to get blown back and explode. Then Sally patted her butt, which of course let out a cute little poot.

"There! That should take care of them!" she said, farting the whole time. Then Sally went straight to Robotnik's headquarters, her farts propelling her as she ran for it.


	5. Chapter 5

Sally had made it to Robotnik's headquarters as her big butt kept ripping farts after farts after farts, actually leaving a trail of nearly visible gas behind her. She stopped at the door, where there were two SWATbots guarding it. Both SWATbots went to attack Sally, but of course Sally blasted them both back with her powerful ass gas and they exploded. She let out a cute little poot after they did. Shortly before her butt fired another stink bomb of a fart that blew a large hole in the entrance.

"Well what do you know. A few good things came from having a gas problem." Sally said to herself as she let out more small toots and cute little poots as she fanned her butt to move away the smell. She then ran into Robotnik's headquarters as more SWATbots came to attack her, but Sally kept on farting and not a single one stood a chance against her powerful, gassy and sexy ass.

As Sally kept progressing further into Robotnik's lair, her farts getting worse and worse along the way, Bunnie and Rotor came into a room and saw piles of scrap that was slowly burning away.

"You think Sally's been through here?" asked Rotor.

"Oh yeah." replied Bunnie as she sniffed the air and smelled Sally's farts.

Meanwhile, Snively ran into Robotnik's lair. "So where is Sally?" yelled Robotnik.

"Well...it's complicated sir, you see, about what happened to Sally..." then Sally appeared out of nowhere in the flesh. Her butt releasing another loud fart as she did.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE! YOU TOLD ME SHE WAS DEAD!" the doctor yelled at Snively's face.

"W-w-w-w-ell yeahhh but..."

"NO BUTS!" he yelled back.

"Speaking of butts..." Sally tackled Robotnik to the floor and stuffed his entire head into her big butt, farting bigger, louder, and grosser than multiple foghorns, tubas, and whales getting their pingas' cut off all combined. Robotnik couldn't scream because he was forced to breathe Sally's toxic butt fumes all the way.

"Uggghhhh! This is for all the times you tried to take over Mobius!" she yelled as she continued ripping like mad into the doctor's face as everyone else watched. Even Bunnie and Rotor who stepped into the room. Then Robotnik pushed Sally's butt out of his face. But it was too late. His face was completely covered in...you don't wanna know. He laid face up on the floor, seemingly unconscious.

"Sonic! Are you ok?" Rotor used one of his gadgets to break Sonic free.

"Am now." he replied.

Sally got up from the ground and looked at her butt, which was more than wet from all that farting.

"Ugh! My butt looks like a mudpit now!" she said, plugging her nose, her loud farts making the stain larger.

"Hey, come on. Even princesses have to go sometime. And you're not the only one who's had this problem." said Sonic, refering to Amy Rose, who of course blew up the world and killed everyone once by simply farting. (This is from one of Yoshizilla Rhedosaurus's fanfics)

"Sonic!" Sally said to him. But he was right of course. Sally sat down in Robotnik's chair to take a rest. Her farts shook the chair and made it permanently smelly beyond all belief. "Whatever. It's over. Let's just go home." she said. Then she let out another gross fart that caused a brown stain to appear on the chair.

"Aw great! I knew I would shit myself!" she said, pouting and farting some more.

"Don't worry. I have something that will cure it." said Rotor as he reached into his bag filled with gears and gadgets he made himself.

"What about me?" said Snively.

"I know what to do with you." Sally got up and shoved Snively's face into her gross, smelly butt. Then she released another raunchy, powerful fart that blew Snively into the sky. Then she did the same with Robotnik, both of them were soon blasting off again. Then Sally smiled as she patted her butt, which let out a cute little poot. (of course!)


	6. Chapter 6

Sally watched (while continually farting at the same time) as Rotor took out a box that had 4 acorns each with different colors each side by side. From left to right they went: orange, red, grey and white. He walked up to Sally, careful enough to stay behind her farting butt as it kept on pooting without skipping a single beat.

"Now Sally, this is a sortment of enchanted acorns. But only one has the antidote. Choose carefully." said Rotor as Sally then clenched her butt cheeks together to try and stop the farts.

"So one of these acorns has the antidote?" she said as a loud high pitched fart squeezed it's day out of her butt cheeks.

"Yes. But choose carefully. Only one contains the antidote. Choose the wrong one and well...anyway, your choices are:"

Rotor pointed to the orange colored acorn. "Overload Orange..."

He then points to the red one. "Raunchy Raspberry..."

The he points the the grey one. "Gasshole Grey, or..."

Finally the white one. "...Antidote."

Sally looked at each of the acorns, her butt firing another cannonball of a fart that shattered all the windows behind her. "Overload Orange, Raunchy Raspberry, Gasshole Grey or- Antidote. Hmmm..." she thought for a moment, farting louder and smellier than ever as the walls and machines began melting.

"What do you think, Bunnie?" Sally turned to Bunnie, releasing 10 more farts in a row. Each one louder and nastier than the last with the last one being louder than a stereo at it's loudest. Sally saw Bunnie on the floor, unconscious. She was knocked out by the toxic ,horrid stench that filled the room and kept on coming even as she spoke.

"Oh well." Sally took the whole box, belched loudly as she patted then rubbed her stomach.

"Dammit Sally! I didn't say eat the whole box at once!" said Rotor.

"Well excuuuuse me, Rotor." said Sally.

Then Sonic remembered the time Amy had a farting problem and ate an entire pizza at once, causing her farts to become worse. "RUUUUUUUN!" Sonic yelled, as he sped out of the room. Rotor then followed him. Sonic came back to the gas infested room to pick up Bunnie's unconscious body and get out of the building fast.

"Uhhh...guys! Did you just abandon me?" yelled Sally.

Then, Sally farted SO loudly, SO strongly, and SO grossly, that it caused the entire building that is Robotnik's headquarters to come crashing down, it foundation completely destroyed, and pretty soon it was nothing but rubble and a large cloud of green gas surrounding it. Sonic, Rotor and Bunnie were all crushed by the rubble, and Sally was the only survivor.

"Whoa! That's not good!" she said.

Indeed it wasn't. Because believe it or not things were about to get even worse for Sally and her powerful ass.


	7. Chapter 7

Sally's stomach started growling at her, which made her groan as she rubbed it. Her stomach started gurgling louder than a boiling magma pit. It started to hurt as the multiplying gas went straight into her bowels.

"Ohhhhh! This isn't good!" she said.

Then Sally let out one massive fart that blew all the rubble away, and Sonic, Bunnie and Rotor were all there, knocked out by not just the rubble that crushed them, but Sally's ass gas. "Umm guys, are you ok?" Sally walked to them and bent down, releasing another nasty fart that outdid a foghorn and thickened the green air. "Augh! Stop already!" then Sally released another fart that was so powerful, Sally was unable to hold her ground as it blasted her forward like a turbo booster, her butt gas the whole time.

"Oh man! I gotta get to a toilet and flush this down before the whole planet's destroyed!" she said to herself out loud. Her butt farting the whole time and sending Sally into the Great Forest. By the time she came out on the other side, the WHOLE forest was gone. Everyone and everything was either killed or knocked out by Sally's loud, smelly disgusting farts.

Meanwhile, Snively and Robotnik landed on a distant island in the middle of the oceans of Mobius.

"Ummm...sir.." Snively said softly.

"Don't...say...any...thing." Robotnik said slowly.


	8. Chapter 8

More and more ridiculously bad gas was strongly passing out of Sally's big, sexy butt as it eventually blasted her over the ocean and across the water. Sally was soon up to her waist as her farts sped her over the water like her butt was a boat's motor. Many of the fish in the water rose to the surface soon after Sally had passed by them. They were killed off by the seemingly toxic smell. Preety soon she crashed into an island and stopped. The same island that Robotnik and poor Snively fell on.

"Hey sir. It's Sally!" Snively pointed at her. She was up to her neck in the water, still farting her butt off as a ton of bubbles came up from behind, making the water around her warm and smelly beyond all belief, enough to make anyone pass out, except Sally who had to put up with it all the time.

"I'm well aware." Robotnik pulled out two gas masks out of nowhere, put one on and and gave the other one to Snively as he grabbed Sally by the arm and pulled her out of the water as the bubbles stopped. He lifted her up as she continued cutting the cheese, which didn't affect Robotnik or Snively due to their gas masks.

"Hey! Put me down!" Sally tried squirming and trying to break free, but all she could do was let out more low and high pitched farts.

"You're not going anywhere this time, gasshole!" Robotnik said, holding on to Sally as she let out more and more gassy farts, causing some of the seagulls around the island to die and fall in the water. "I'm gonna do something I should of done 3 chapters ago! Something that someone told me to do."

"Who?" asked Snively.

"DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO ASK ME THAT!" Robotnik yelled at him.

"S-sorry sir." he replied weakly.

Then Robotnik took out his PINGAS, as the sounds of Sally's farting made it harden. Sally and Snively were disgusted by this, Sally releasing more loud toots and cute little poots.

"Sir! Please put that thing away! I bet children are reading this!" Snively said.

"Oh relax! This fanfic is rated T for Teen! Which means no child is allowed to read this!" Robotnik then took his PINGAS and shoved it up Sally's gassy ass, as instructed by someone.

"Hey! What the crap are you doing!" Sally asked.

"I'm doing what someone with the initials Y.R. told me to do!" he replied.

"You don't mean...?" Sally would've continued, but then she felt bloated for some reason. Robotnik's PINGAS was plugging Sally's gassy butt as the farts continued to build up inside as her stomach growled. "Umm...I think you should take that thing out! You'll be sorry if you don't!"

"No way! Not until I give you a prrrrrrrromotion!" he said, making a referance and going up and down with his PINGAS inside Sally's very gassy butt.

Sally gave him a confused look, but then her stomach started gurgling as she felt the gas building up in her bowels. "Uh oh. I think you better..." Then Robotnik's PINGAS popped out of Sally's sexy butt like a cork as one huge fart came passing out. Sally was able to hold her ground on this one as the gas blew back Robotnik and Snively. Both were hanging on to the palm tree, trying not to get blown away by Sally's breaking wind. Sally kept on farting for like one minute and counting. As she did, the gas masks that Snively and Robotnik were wearing got blown away by the farts.

"Uh oh. That's not good!" Snively said as he and Robotnik were completely exposed to Sally's ass gas.

"Shut the hell up!" Robotnik yelled as he and Snively couldn't hold on much longer. Sally's farting was so loud and gross that it eventually caused the palm tree to get weaker as the leaves began wilting. Preety soon the palm tree got uprooted, sending Snively and Robotnik into the ocean as a large whale came by and ate them.

After a few minutes, Sally's seemingly nonstop fart has finally stopped, and Sally gasped as sweat was coming down her face. "That'll teach them." she said, as her butt let out a cute little poot that was rather not cute or little.


	9. Chapter 9

After a long, smelly day, Sally decided to take a rest as she sat down on the island, her farts making the yellow sand brown and smelly, but Sally didn't mind the horrid smell. She was already used to it.

"Gee, it sure is boring around here." Sally said to herself.

Then the king appeared out of nowhere. "Ma girl, this peace is what all true Freedom Fighters fight for!" he said.

"I mean, sure I got rid of Robotnik and Snively, and sure my farts have destroyed a big part of Mobius, and sure all my friends are unconscious from my smelly gas, but that's just it. Without Robotnik or anyone else, it's boring around here!" Sally said as her farts made the brown spot on the sand expand.

Then Sally's big, beautiful butt let out another strong fart that shook the whole planet, causing the king to lose his balance and fall in the water.

"Oh my god! When will this farting thing stop?" Then Sally released another strong fart she held in for 5 seconds that blasted her off the island and back to the ocean, her gas bubbles killing more fish as her backblasts blasted her back to shore. "Oh man! If I don't find a toilet soon to flush these farts into, the whole planet will be destroyed!" she said, ripping more big ones.

Sally ran to the city of Metropolis as fast as she could, farting along the way. "Now if I could just..." then her sexy rear end let out another powerful poot like a tank shooting a missle that caused one of the buildings to fall over towards another building, which topped towards another building. The whole row of buildings came down like dominoes, causing them to catch fire and all the citizens on Metropolis started panicing and fleeing for their lives. Then a huge building was about to come down on Sally, but her powerful farts caused the building to topple in the other direction, crushing more of the citizens as the panic and destruction got worse.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Sally ran for her life as her powerful farts were enough to blow stuff around, causing fire hydrants to burst, cars to be flung into the air, windows to break, and much more. As she continued farting her butt off, Sally saw her own house in the distance, which has surprisingly survived the destruction of the city. She ran in and managed to make it into her bathroom as her farts echoed through it. She quickly sat on the toilet and grunted as more low pitched poots came out, each one louder and raunchier than the last.

"Finally. Now all I have to do is let this all out before things get even worse!" Sally grunted as more disgusting farts echoed through the toilet. The smell would KO anyone who had a single whiff of it. After 10 minutes of grunting and all that stuff, Sally's bowels hurt like hell, and her butt was dirtier and smellier than a midpit filled with cow manure.

"Oh man..." Sally gasped as she was sweating like an animal. "What was in those acorns..."

Then Sally tried to get up, but her butt was stuck inside the toilet. "Oh come on!" Sally tried to get her butt free, but failed as more poots came out, the pitch of each one gradually getting higher. "You gotta be kidding me! It's like my butt is getting bigger from all that farting!" she said.

Then Sally released a HUGE fart that blasted her into the sky and destroyed the toilet as well as her whole bathroom and made a hole in the ceiling. Sally screamed for her life as she was propelled skyward and preety soon she could see the whole planet. Some parts of the planet were badly damaged and/or filled with green gas from Sally's powerful ass. Eventually Sally was soon falling back down to the surface as her farts shook the whole planet and made the air warmer and smellier. Then she finally crash landed onto the surface, her farts shaking the whole planet and creating earthquakes everywhere.


	10. Chapter 10

Sally finally woke up and saw that she was in bed. She was in Knothole Village, and the Great Forest, and all of Mobius was repaired and restored, as if Sally's deadly farts had never did anything to it.

"Look. She's waking up." said a voice.

"W-wha...where am I?" said Sally, still dazed. Sally rubbed eyes and saw Bunnie, Rotor and Antoine. "You guys! What happened?"

"Well Sally, y'all were found in the middle of a crater, I reckon. Me and the others woke up after the air had cleared and we reckon to have found your unconscious body." said Bunnie.

"Yeah and it took us forever, but we restored Mobius back to normal." said Rotor.

"Really? Even after all that my farts did?" said Sally, who rubbed her forehead, which was bandaged after she hit her head.

"Yeah." said Antoine.

Then Sally farted again as it blew the blankets in the air. Bunnie fanned the air to wave away the smell and Antoine took it in.

"My my, Sally! You're still gassy?" said Bunnie as she fanned the smell.

"Guess so." replied Sally, farting again, lifting the blankets again and making them smelly.

"Well don't worry. I have the cure right here." Rotor took out a white acorn, which of course was the antidote. "Just eat this and your bad gas problem will be gone."

Then Sally released a powerful 10 second fart that blasted the blanket and blew it off the bed and onto the floor. Bunnie plugged her nose as she couldn't stand Sally's smell that filled the room.

"All right." As Sally took the acorn, two people came into the tent. They were...well...

"Sally Gasshole Acorn! You are gonna rue what you did to us!" said Robotnik, who was damp from being inside the whale.

"We're lucky we escaped through the whale's spout." said Snively. "And the whale's backwash got rid of the smell."

"Shut up." said Robotnik.

"Oh don't worry! I'll make it worth it for the two of you." Sally got up, sobbering up as if she wasn't hurt at all. She turned and bent down to show the two villians her sexy butt, giving them nosebleeds.

"Yeah. Now watch this." Sally took Robotnik and Snively and shoved them both into her ass. Then she grunted as her butt let out a plethora of loud and nasty farts. Robotnik and Snively tried to escape, but failed. By the time Sally and her sexy and very gassy butt was done with them, they were stuck with a smell that never went away.

Eventually Sally did eat that antidote acorn.

**THE END**


End file.
